Dragon Duelers: Road To Destiny
Dragon Duelers: Road To Destiny(ドラゴンDuelers：運命への道 or Doragon Duelers: Unmei e no michi in Japanese Kanji and Romanji, but not official) is an American TV show created by Corey Bryant and Casey Stroud. It is also a direct successor to Dragon Duelers. Plot Dragon Duelers: Road To Destiny takes place after Dragon Duelers and follows the life of Corey Bryant, LeanneStevens(Who are living together), Brendan Bowen, William Newland, and Gary Brown. Although William is presumed dead from episodes 1 to 25. The show also puts more emphasis on the Numbers cards as they are Triple Threat, Deathos, and Astrid's way back home. Number Hunters are introduced along with supernatural elements such as Daniel making a deal with the Devil and being re-born to duel for him(although Daniel is then re-born again by Corey so Daniel is no longer oppressed). The beginning of the series is mainly about Kaito's ambition to collect all the numbers for his brother who is incredibly ill. Kaito had been misguided though as the numbers can't heal his brother, it was a ruse by Dragin who attempts to return to earth to kill Corey, but fails. After Dragins fail, Kaito joins Corey as one of his allies. Daniel then becomes Corey's arch-enemy for the remainder of the show as Daniel relentlessly tries to kill Corey and take Leanne back for him. Although Daniel succeeds in getting Leanne on more than one occasion, Daniel has only defeated Corey once, but it didn't end Corey's life. After Corey successfully obtains 30 of the 100 numbers needed, Daniel re-appears and takes a large majority of them, right before the Grand Galaxy Championship begins. At this point, Corey's attitude and mood have changed and he has become more remorseful. Corey, Hannah, William and Brendan make it to the GGC finals, which is a rocket race to Pluto, Corey and Daniel are the two who survive the race and have a final battle on Pluto(episodes 106-112). Corey wins and Daniel finally dissipates peacefully. After the GGC, Corey retires from dueling and tries to dedicate his life to finding Triple Threat a way back home. Corey, of course can not just retire and he is forced to continue dueling for his friends sake, this starts the Future Arc. A Corey from 14 years in the future appears(making that Corey 41) and warns Corey that "The Galxy Queen" will destroy the world and attempt to take over the known universre. Corey doesn't believe him at first but after a future Daniel appears and the future Corey and Daniel duel to the death(Daniel losses and is returned to his own time), Corey understands the prediciment of the situatiion. The older Corey stays with the younger Corey and Leanne, and a suspcious Leanne searches through older Corey's bag, and finds out that she will destroy Earth, so she runs away. Older Corey finds her the first day, and confronts her about her future, he then challenges her to a death duel, that way the future can't happen, a younger more optimistic Corey shows up and helps Leanne win, older Corey disappears and gives younger Corey his future deck, a deck full of gods, but they come with dire consquences if used extensively. Corey, Kaito, Brendan, William, and Gary try to find a way to get into the future and help the future Corey defeat, but the older Corey attacks to soon, and is killed by Leanne, so when the group arrive(with Leanne trailing them), they can't really stop the future Leanne. The Leanne from the present tries to communicate with future Leanne but that Leanne has no sympathy. The group barely survive future Leanne's real monsters, so they are forced to return to the present, and just embrace the future. Leanne denies ever going to destroy the world and that she will do everything she can to prevent it. Leanne is challenged by Daniel, who has returned to the real world again, and she is defeated. In her stupor, she meets a being named Gars, who tells her that she is not who she thinks she is. Leanne wants to know who she is, but Gars wont tell her until she defeats Corey, William, Brendan, Gary, and Daniel. Gars givs her a new deck, her "real" deck, and she defeats Gary with it. The future is uncertain at this point. Characters Corey Bryant- An original Character from the First Series. Corey is the spirit guard of Triple Threat and the winner of the GGC. Corey retired after defeating Daniel in the longest duel of both series. He came out of retirement and has been to the future and know he must eventually duel Leanne and potentially kill her. He uses a Time God deck given to him by his future self. Leanne Stevens- Lives with Corey. She was defeated in the round of 16 in the GGC. She guards Aphodidus, but abandons it to learn who she really is with Gars. She will eventually kill Corey and take over the world. Brendan Bowen- One of Corey's best friends. He is the spirit guard of Deathos. Brendan is presumed dead as he lost to Denise in the Round of 8 in the GGC. Unknown, fate, he is currently missing. William Newland- One of Corey's Best Friends. He is the spirit Guard of Astrid. William is presumed dead as he lost Daniel in the Semi-Finals on Venus in the GGC. Unknown fate, he is currently missing. Gary Brown- Corey's Best Friend. He is the protector of the Spirit Kings through is DragonForce cards. Besides Caitlin, Gary is the only friend of Corey confirmed alive as he did not participate in the GGC, although he dueled Calico while the tournament was ongoing. Unknown fate, he is currently missing. Caitlin Weathers- Corey's Friend. She is the spirit guard of Ice Dragon. Besides Gary, she is the only friend of Corey confirmed alive. She lost to Alexis Stafford in the round of 32 in the GGC. She was killed after Daniel dueled her. Daniel Jensen- The shows main antagonist. He is the Spirit Guard of Delta Crow - Antiverse. He has been killed 3 times in the series, always revived by the devil except for the 3rd time as Corey cleansed his soul when he defeated him in the GGC finals. Daniel has not been confirmed to return so he may be permanently deceased. Daniel has returned as of episode 221 for an unknown reason. He is tagged with Corey. Denise- Hannah's Mother. She is overprotective and over conceited. Denise believes in perfection and sees Leanneas imperfect since she has lost to Corey. Denise lost to Corey in the semi-finals of the GGC on Neptune. Father- Hannah's Father. He is the incarnate of evil. He sees Leanneas imperfect, so she must be eliminated. Corey loses to Father, but Leannedefeats him as she learns to stand up against her parents. He was killed by Aphodidus' attack in Episode 73. Taurus- An alien in the Galactic Council. After taking Speck, Taurus releases him and shows him that he is not from Earth, but is an alien. Taurus then turns his attention to recruiting Corey, be it defeating him or just convincing him, he doesn't care. Alexis Stafford- Corey's Friend. Along with Sophia and Shyla, Alexis is poor and steals things from the Richer people by pretending to be one of them. She has stolen several things from Corey, like his deck(fake), his Car, his wallet, his house keys, his star pieces, among things. Even with this, Corey finds an odd attractiveness to her. She is noted as the weaker of the triad, even though she was the only one to make it to the GGC finals. She was defeated by Denise in the round of 16 though, and is presumed dead. Pisces- An alien from the Galactic Council. He splits into two when he duels, he is evil and has taken Corey, but can not get his birthright back until he defeats Leanne as well. Corey returns so he and Taurus turn their attention to recruiting him into the Galactic Council, a body similar to that of the United Nations, and the planet Earth has no representative. Finale The last episode of the show will premier on January 6, 2014 at 8:00 following a marathon of the show. The last volume of the manga will be released on January 21, 2014, following releases of "Big" versions, compiled of 4 volumes each up to 37-40, which will be released on February 6, 2014. Corey Bryant announed in the summer of 2013 that there would be another series, and on January 1, 2014, '''Dragon Duelers: Over the Nexus '''was announced.